callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wejście
Wejście (w menu wyboru misji Atak) – ostatnia misja aktu pierwszego w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Jej celem jest schwytanie Alejandro Rojasa w faveli, gdzie przed Task Force 141 broni go brazylijski gang. Opis Po ataku terrorystycznym dokonanym przez Władimira Makarowa cały świat był przekonany, że za atak odpowiedzialni są Amerykanie. Generał Shepherd miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Przy pomocy łuski od naboju CIA dowiedziała się, że broń potrzebną do przeprowadzenia zamachu dostarczyły Makarowowi brazylijskie gangi z Alejandro Rojasem na czele. Task Force 141 wybrała się więc z misją pojmania go do Rio de Janeiro. Po przybyciu do miasta agenci poczęli śledzenie samochodu członków gangu. To ich doprowadziło do asystenta Rojasa, który był pierwszym celem do pojmania. Pomiędzy członkami milicji wywiązała się jednak strzelanina, a asystent zdał sobie sprawę, że śledzą go zachodnie służby, więc rozpoczął ucieczkę do faveli. Dogonił go sierżant Sanderson, który postrzelił go w nogę. Po tym kpt. MacTavish oraz porucznik Simon "Ghost" Riley wzięli go w ustronne miejsce i zaczęli go torturować, by ten wyjawił lokalizację swojego szefa. W tym czasie Roach, Meat i Royce poszli do faveli, gdzie napadły na nich brazylijskie gangi. Rozpoczęła się długa strzelanina, w której utrudnieniem była obecność cywili, których nie można było zabić. Przewagi liczebnej wroga nie mogli udźwignąć Royce i Meat, którzy po jakimś czasie zmarli. Roach był zdany sam na siebie. Po długiej walce przebił się on przez początkowe oddział milicji. Wtedy skontaktował się z nim MacTavish. Poinformował go, że zdobyli interesujące ich informacje i razem z Ghostem włączyli się do walki. Rozkazał tylko Roachowi iść w górę faveli. Idąc wyżej Sanderson napotykał coraz większe i bardziej zdeterminowane oddziały milicji. Walka z nimi zajmowała młodemu żołnierzowi coraz więcej czasu. W tym samym momencie MacTavish zlokalizował uciekającego Rojasa. Zakazał kompanom strzelać w jego kierunku, by nie ryzykować. Po tym wszyscy trzej żołnierzy skupili się na przeciwniku. Gdy wydawało się, że będący na dachu Rojas zdoła uciec, złapał go MacTavish, który zrzucił go na samochód i pojmał. Misja zakończona powodzeniem. Brazylijczyka wzięto na przesłuchanie. Dziennik Soapa John "Soap" MacTavish opisał tę misję w swoim dzienniku łącząc je z opisem kolejnej misji. Opisał on główne cechy fizyczne Makarowa oraz Rojasa. Na kolejnej stronie wspominał stratę Meata oraz pochwalił Roacha, że gdy znalazł się sam to potrafił sobie poradzić. Porównywał też złapanie Rojasa i jego asystenta do próby pojmania Wiktora Zachajewa pięć lat wcześniej. Zwrócił uwagę na dobry plan Ghosta wyciągania informacji od wrogów za pomocą rażenia ich prądem oraz napisał, że Zachajew jest jego ostatnim jeńcem, który się zastrzelił. Postacie * John "Soap" MacTavish * Gary "Roach" Sanderson (grywalny) * Simon "Ghost" Riley * Meat (KIA) * Royce (KIA) * Asystent Rojasa (WIA) * Alejandro Rojas (POW) * Kierowca (KIA) * Shepherd (słyszalny) * Władimir Makarow (wspomniany) * Joseph Allen (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Od momentu wyjścia z auta do momentu pojmania asystenta Rojasa gracz ma nieskończony sprint. * Na początku misji asystent Rojasa oddaje 15 strzałów z pistoletu Desert Eagle mimo, iż w grze magazynek broni mieści tylko 7 naboi, a w rzeczywistości broń ta może ich pomieścić nie więcej niż 9 w magazynku i jeden w komorze. * Van, który jest śledzony na początku misji nie ma kierowcy do momentu zatrzymania się. * W łazience jednego z budynków można zauważyć misia Teddy przyczepionego do ściany nożem wbitym w głowę misia, niedaleko oka. Było to nawiązanie do końcowych scen gry. * Plakaty widoczne w faveli pokazują, że w okolicy ma się odbywać show Griggsa. Griggs to postać znana z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * W niektórych momentach da się zauważyć cywili, którzy starają się pomóc graczowi. * W początkowej wersji gry asystent Rojasa miał mieć worek na głowie, a ponadto miał go torturować ktoś inny. * Nazwy tej misji w różnych wersjach językowych różnią się od siebie. Po angielsku jest to "Zdjęcie" (kogoś, w sensie zastrzelenie), w rosyjskiej to jest "Polowanie", w niemieckiej "Dostęp", hiszpańskiej "Lądowanie" a we francuskiej "Konfrontacja". en:Takedown (mission) ru:Охота de:Zugriff es:Aterrizaje fr:Confrontation Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2